New Year Wish
by MonochromeShadows
Summary: Everyone wrote their whishes on a paper and hung them up on a tree. Rivaille couldn't help but to be curious about what Eren wished for, but when he saw what was written, he needed to know the meaning behind the wish.


**Fanfic based on a post I saw on Tumblr, lost the link though, sorry!**

"Hey, everyone!" Hanji's usual cheerful voice echoed through the dining room where everyone sat and enjoyed their food. They all looked up at her when she appeared through the door.

"What?" Rivaille replied, clearly pissed, he didn't like to be disturbed when he was eating.

"It's new year today," Hanji smiled.

Pairs of curious eyes stared at her as they all waited for more explanation.

"Before the titans appeared, humans used to gather together and write down their wish on a piece of paper and hang it up on bamboos. Ah well, since we don't have any bamboos, so this will do," She started to giggle as she pulled out a tree that was hidden behind the door.

"Tch," Rivaille replied. "So childish. And don't use your blades on something so stupid,"

He didn't give her another glance before he went back to his meal.

"I think it's a great idea!" Eren's voice rang through the room. "We all could cheer up a bit, right? And this sounds fun, I do have a wish I want to be granted," The titan-shifter smiled his brightest smile while the room soon filled with approving voices.

Not long after, sounds of pencils scribbling on papers filled the room and clearly disturbed Rivaille. One by one, they finished writing and walked towards the small tree and hang carefully their wishes on a branch.

"Heichou,"

Rivaille looked up and met Eren's eyes.

"What do you want?" He replied with the usual emotionless voice.

"Um, well…are you sure you don't have a wish, sir?" Eren asked carefully. "It doesn't need to be a real wish," He quickly added, afraid of the deadly glares. "Everyone just wants to have some fun."

Rivaille sighed, was this brat really this stupid? The only wish he had was to kill all the titans, nothing more and nothing less.

"I don't have time for this kind of stuff," He replied at last. "It's time consuming and doesn't give any result that will help humanity in any way."

With nothing more to say, Eren backed off with a small nod and disappointment written all over his face.

When everyone had finally disappeared, Rivaille finished the rest of his meal, which was now cold, in silence. As he was about to walk out from the dining room, he couldn't help but cast a glance towards the lonely tree. His feet leaded him closed towards the spruce and circled around. He stopped when he found the post he was looking for. He rode what was written on the paper while anger and irritation grew strong.

_I wish Heichou grows taller._

_Eren Jeager_

Annoyed and pissed, Rivaille tore the paper off the tree and headed straight to Eren't room. He kicked open the door, almost ran towards the shocked boy and held the note in front of the his face.

"Oi, Jeager! What's the meaning of this?!" Rivaille's shouted while he stared one of his most deadly glares towards Eren.

Clearly confused, Eren turned around, avoiding Rivaille's face and a shade of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Eh..um, sir. Well, you're not supposted to read other people's wishes, or else it won't come true,"

Rivaille narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare down at the boy and he felt irritation growing stronger. True, he had no idea why he wanted to know what Eren wished for, it was none of his matter anyway.

"Just answer the damn question, brat!"

Rivaille saw how Eren's face turned from pink to red. He started to look around the room trying to find an escape route and sweat started to appear on his forehead.

"Well, sir, don't want to be taller?"

Rivaille knew that he couldn't be more pissed. He tore the paper in smaller shreds as he almost screamed towards the scared boy that was now trembling.

"Hah!? Even if I did, it's not something _you_ should concern or wish about!"

Scared and nervous, Eren answered the question.

"I…it's…well, actually it _is_ my wish…" Eren's face couldn't turn redder now.

"Explain yourself, you damn brat!"

Eren avoided his eyes, he didn't even dare to look at his direction. But slowly, he stood up from his bed and walked closer towards him. When he was so close that Rivaille could see the boy's shaking hands, he stopped. He took a deep breath and finally looked Rivaille in the eyes.

"I wish that you didn't have to look up when I did this," Without further explanation, Eren put his hands around Rivaille's neck, lent slowly forward and touched the Rivaille's forehead with his lips. After a few seconds, Eren finally released his hands and looked fast away again.

"Eh, sorry sir, I just-" He tried his best to hide his blush while he struggled to find the words. But before he could finish what he was saying. He felt a strong hand around his shirt that dragged him forward and before he could realize what happened, Rivaille had planted a kiss on the boy's soft lips.

Shocked by the older man's action, Eren couldn't move for a moment, but he soon responded the kiss. He felt Rivaille's tongue on his lips and forced its way into his mouth. Eren couldn't help but let out a moaning sound. Teeth crashed again eachother, he started to breath faster and he couldn't think clearly. Rivaille's tongue explored all places in Eren's mouth while Eren couldn't help but letting him in. They could feel eachother's breath on their faces, the warmth from eachother's body and the sound that sounded inhuman escaped the linked lips.

Eren was short on breath and his face was covered in red blush when Rivaille finally let him go.

"Tch, stupid brat." Rivaille said while he stared at the adorable boy. "I have no problem kissing you like this."


End file.
